harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
George Weasley
|krew = Czysta |tytuł = Pałkarz |pseudonim = * Georgie * Mąż * Zdrajca Krwi |płeć = M |oczy = Brązowe |włosy = Rude |rodzina = * Angelina Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Roxanne Weasley * Pan Johnson * Artur Weasley * Molly Weasley * * Bill Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * Ron Weasley * Ginny Potter * Muriel * * * * Harry Potter * Lily Potter II * James Potter II * Albus Severus Potter * Hermiona Granger * Rose Granger-Weasley * Hugo Granger-Weasley * Lucy Weasley * Molly Weasley II * Louis Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Dominique Weasley |różdżka = Nieznana |bogin = Lord Voldemort |praca = Współwłaściciel sklepu Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów |dom = Gryffindor |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor *** Reprezentacja Gryffindoru **** Gwardia Dumbledore'a * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Potter |aktor = Oliver Phelps |rasa = Człowiek |status =Żonaty }} George Weasley (ur. 1 kwietnia 1978 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi, syn Artura i Molly Weasleyów oraz brat Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda, Rona i Ginny. W latach 1989-1996 uczęszczał do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Wraz z bratem bliźniakiem został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. On i Fred byli uznawani za szkolnych żartownisiów, a przez to i za największą zmorę woźnego Hogwartu, Argusa Filcha. George od drugiego roku grał w Reprezentacji Gryffindoru w Quidditcha na pozycji pałkarza, a podczas siódmego roku stał się jednym z członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a. On, jak i jego brat bliźniak nie ukończyli siódmego roku nauki, ponieważ opuścili Hogwart aby założyć wspólny sklep pod nazwą Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. George brał udział w przenoszeniu Harry'ego Pottera z jego domu przy Privet Drive do Nory, która była jednocześnie domem rodzinnym George'a. Podczas tego wydarzenia George stracił lewe ucho. Chłopak brał również udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Przeżył wojnę, jednak stracił w niej swojego brata Freda, co bardzo mocno przeżył i po czym długo nie mógł się pozbierać. Jakiś czas po zakończeniu Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów George poślubił Angelinę Johnson, z którą znał się od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Miał z nią dwójkę dzieci – syna, któremu nadał imię Fred, (ku czci zmarłego brata) oraz córkę Roxanne. Biografia Dzieciństwo George był czwartym synem Molly i Artura Weasley'ów, czarodziejów czystej krwi. Na świat przyszedł razem ze swoim starszym o trzynaście sekund bratem bliźniakiem – Fredem. George i Fred mieli trzech starszych braci - Percy'ego, Charlesa i Williama, oraz młodszego o dwa lata brata Rona i o trzy lata młodszą siostrę Ginny. Kiedy George miał pięć lat zamienił ulubionego misia pluszowego Rona w pająka, co jednocześnie pokazuje, że George był nie tylko dowcipny, ale i bardzo utalentowany. Zrobił to dlatego, że Ron zepsuł wcześniej jego zabawkową miotłę do latania. Był to jeden z żartów, które doprowadzały panią Weasley do szału. Przed wyjazdem Rona do Hogwartu razem z bliźniakiem George prawie namówił go do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej. Na szczęście w porę przyłapał ich ojciec, który według Rona nigdy nie był tak wkurzony. Pierwsze lata nauki Po przybyciu do Hogwartu George, tak samo jak cała jego rodzina, został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. George i Fred uchodzili w szkole za lubianych dzięki m.in poczuciu humoru, sympatyczności i oryginalnego sposobu bycia. Blizniacy zdobyli dużo przyjaciół m.in. Alicję Spinnet i Angelinę Johnson, jednak to Lee Jordan został ich najlepszym przyjacielem. Już podczas pierwszych miesięcy nauki Fred i George wpadli w konflikt z woźnym Hogwartu - Argusem Filchem. Flich nienawidził wszystkich uczniów, jednak blizniacy zawsze sprawiali mu najwięcej kłopotów, ponieważ uwielbiali rozrabiać i stroić sobie żarty z Flicha. Podczas pierwszych lat nauki Fred i George wiele razy próbowali dostać się też do Zakazanego Lasu, co skutecznie uniemożliwiał im jednak gajowy Rubeus Hagrid. Na drugim roku George, zarówno jak i jego brat blizniak dostał się do domowej drużyny w Quidditcha, gdzie grali na pozycji pałkarzy. Kilka lat pózniej Harry Potter zostaje kapitanem drużyny i wspomina, że nigdy nie udało mu się znalezć tak dobrych pałkarzy jak Fred i George. Rudzi blizniacy byli utalentowani, jednak nie przykładali dużej wagi do nauki. Z początku chłopcy mieli dobre stopnie, jednak z czasem to się zmieniło. Trzeci rok nauki George pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego w 1991 roku na peronie King's Cross, kiedy wraz z Fredem, Ronem, Ginny, Percym i matką stali przy barierce na peron 9¾. Na początku nie wiedzieli, że Harry to Harry, więc nie zwracali na niego większej uwagi. Kiedy już znalezli się na peronie, on i jego brat bliźniak pomagali wnosić Harry'emu jego kufer do pociągu. Podczas tej czynności Fred zobaczył bliznę Harry'ego i powiedział o tym George'owi, a pózniej reszcie rodziny. Matka zabroniła bliźniakom pytać Harry'ego o Voldemorta i jego rodziców. George miał okazje poznać bliżej Harry'ego podczas treningów quidditcha, gdzie Potter grał na pozycji szukającego. Podczas jednego z meczów miotła Chłopca-który-przeżył została potraktowana klątwą, George i Fred próbowali ściągnąć Harry'ego na swoje miotły. Ostatecznie Potter wyszedł z tego bez szwanku i Gryffindor wygrał mecz. W okresie świąt Bożego Narodzenia George narobił sobie kłopotów u profesora Quirrella, wraz z bratem bowiem zaczarował kilka śnieżnych kul, które uderzały w turban nauczyciela. Również w czasie świąt dostał od matki sweter z literą "G". Później Fred i George żartowali i nazywali siebie "Gred" i "Forge". Po tym, jak Harry zwyciężył Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-wolno-Wymawiać, George i Fred próbowali wnieść mu do Skrzydła szpitalnego sedes, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą pielęgniarki. Po zakończeniu roku George wrócił do domu. Latający Ford Anglia i czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie mały|lewo|Latający Ford Anglia [[Artur Weasley|pana Weasleya, który ukradli bliźniaki wraz z Ronem.]] Razem z Ronem i Fredem w 1992 postanawiają uratować Harry'ego od aresztu domowego przy Privet Drive i zaprosić go do Nory na resztę wakacji. "Pożyczają" więc Forda Anglię, latający samochód swojego ojca i lecą nim do domu Pottera. Po powrocie wspólnie z rodzeństwem dostał reprymendę od matki i został przez nią zmuszony do odgnomiania ogrodu. We wrześniu tegoż roku udał się na swój IV rok nauki w Hogwarcie. W tym semestrze miał opiekować się swoją siostrą Ginny, która dopiero zaczynała magiczną edukację w Hogwarcie. Razem z bratem wpadł na pomysł rozśmieszania Ginny, gdy ta była pod kontrolą dziennika Toma Riddle'a, wyskakując zza zbroi i strasząc siostrę. George nie brał na poważnie tego, że Harry był uznawany za dziedzica Slytherinu. Ku złości swojego starszego brata Percy'ego bliźniacy robili wokoło Harry'ego coraz więcej szumu. Po pokonaniu Bazyliszka przez Wybrańca, Ginny powiedziała swojemu rodzeństwu, że Percy spotyka się potajemnie z prefektem Ravenclavu, co dało mu kolejny powód do wyśmiewania brata. Piąty rok nauki i SUMY mały W 1993 roku razem z rodziną, Hermioną oraz Harrym dostaje się na Peron 9 i 3/4, gdzie rozdziela się i razem z Fredem idą zobaczyć się z Lee Jordanem. Wcześniej razem z rodziną wyjeżdża do Egiptu na wakacje, zwiedzić piramidy. Wycieczkę kupił pan Weasley za wygraną w loterii ''Proroka Codziennego''. Bliźniacy ofiarowują Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów i tym samym umożliwiają mu wyjścia do Hogsmeade. W tym roku bliźniacy zdawali również SUMY, lecz nie przywiązywali do tego większej wagi. Na piątym roku Harry'ego mówią mu, Hermionie oraz Ronowi, że dostali tylko po trzy sumy. Szósty rok nauki Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu W wakacje 1994, wyruszają z rodziną, Potterem i Granger na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, gdzie spotykają Ludona Bagmana i zakładają się z nim o wynik. Ostatecznie bliźniacy wygrywają zakład, lecz sprytny Bagman oszukuje ich, odparowując znikającym, fałszywym złotem – złoto Leprokonusów. George i Fred pragną znaleźć Ludona i żądać, aby oddał im pieniądze. Kibicują drużynie Irlandii. Turniej Trójmagiczny W Hogwarcie razem z bratem chce wystartować w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Nie ma jednak jeszcze siedemnastu lat i nie może wrzucić swojego imienia do czary. Wpadają na pomysł Eliksiru Postarzającego. Udaje im się przekroczyć linię, lecz magiczna moc odrzuca ich i obydwaj dostają siwych bród. Do samego końca kibicują Harry'emu i prowadzą totalizator zakładów. Harry, który wygrał ten turniej, daje im tysiąc galeonów. Przyjmują to pod przymusem. Za te pieniądze zaczęli produkować swe słynne wynalazki np. Bombonierki Lesera. Ostatni rok nauki mały|lewo|Fred i George z młodszym rodzeństwem Grimmauld Place 12 Przed powrotem do Hogwartu George wraz z resztą rodziny i członkami Zakonu Feniksa zamieszkuje na Grimmauld Place 12. Za pomocą nowo wynalezionych Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu bliźniacy podsłuchują rozmowy członków Zakonu. George chce należeć do organizacji, lecz matka stanowczo tego zabrania. Razem z bliźniakiem robią wszystko za pomocą czarów, gdyż ukończyli siedemnaście lat, z pokoju do pokoju teleportują się, co wprowadza panią Weasley w szał. Pomagają sprzątać w kwaterze głównej. Razem z Ronem słuchają kawałów i historyjek Mundungusa Fletchera, kanciarza, który należy do Zakonu. Odkupują od niego składnik, który chcą wykorzystać w swoich pracach. Biznes mały|178px|George razem z bratem przedstawiając produkty Weasleyów. Na swoim ostatnim roku w 1995 bliźniacy postanowili na dobre oddać się swojej pasji i pracy, sprzedając i rozpowszechniając nielegalne zabawne produkty własnej roboty. Wywieszają ogłoszenie w pokoju wspólnym: Hermiona jest przeciwna eksperymentowaniu na młodszych uczniach, którzy zresztą chcą się temu poddać "biorąc całe ryzyko na siebie". Jednak po jakimś czasie same ją fascynują. Dolores Umbridge, Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu, zakazuje ich posiadania, lecz interes nadal się kręci. Na jednym z treningów George razem z bratem dostają czyraków w, jak to oni określili, miejscach, których nie wystawiają publicznie. Został zdyskwalifikowany (dożywotnie) z drużyny po tym, gdy razem z Harrym pobił Dracona Malfoya. Po objęciu przez Umbridge stanowiska dyrektora w szkole, postanowili uprzykrzyć jej życie: wylali na korytarz Kieszonkowe Bagno, nad którym pracowali w Hogwarcie; wykorzystali cały zestaw fajerwerków, robiąc bałagan w całej szkole; poprosili Irytka, aby "w ich imieniu zrobił jej piekło". Po jednej z takich akcji (fajerwerki) opuścili Hogwart na swoich miotłach, jednak zanim odlecieli. Za wygraną Harry'ego w Turnieju Trójmagicznym w postaci tysiąca galeonów, którą im podarował, wykupili lokal na Pokątnej, gdzie otworzyli biznes. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów. Bliźniacy zamieszkiwali odtąd lokal nad swoim sklepem przy Pokątnej. Interes rozkręcił się na dobre, bliźniacy zachwycili wszystkich, również pani Weasley, która początkowo była do tego pomysłu sceptycznie nastawiona. Produkty sprzedawane w sklepie Weasleyów to np. Bombonierki Lesera, Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu, Cud-Miód Czarownica, w której skład wchodziły Eliksiry Miłości, preparaty na pryszcze i inne malowidła, wszystkie jaskraworóżowe, pufki pigmejskie, różnokolorowe puchate zwierzątka przypominające kuleczki, obronne i niewidzialne kapelusze, Peruwiański Proszek Natychmiastowej Ciemności, Kieszonkowe Bagno i wiele innych. II wojna czarodziejów mały|z bratem Fredem Podczas eskortowania Harry'ego do bezpiecznej kryjówki stracił przez zaklęcie Sectumsempra ucho (Severus Snape chciał trafić Dołohowa, ale trafił Georga). Był współzałożycielem Potterwarty, radia, które popierało i obstawiało się za Potterem. Podczas II Bitwy o Hogwart, jego bliźniaczy brat zginął (przez eksplozję, wywołaną przez Augustusa Rookwooda). Po śmierci Freda, George kontynuował prowadzenie sklepu ze swoim bratem Ronem. Późniejsze życie Po zakończeniu Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart George kontynuował pracę w sklepie z psikusami na ulicy Pokątnej, który okazał się olbrzymią maszyną do robienia pieniędzy. W interesie postanowił pomóc mu Ron. George nigdy nie poradził sobie ze śmiercią brata, jednak to nie przeszkodziło mu w założeniu rodziny. Ożenił się z Angeliną Johnson i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci, które odziedziczyły magiczne zdolności. Wśród nich znalazł się chłopak, którego nazwali Fred, na cześć zmarłego brata George'a i dziewczynka o imieniu Roxanne. W 2014 roku George uczestniczył w finałowym meczu Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Charakterystyka mały|lewo|Różdżki bliźniaków, Freda na górze, George'a na dole George ma rude włosy, co jest typowe dla jego rodziny. Jest też bardziej krępy i niższy niż Percy czy Ron. W czasie ewakuacji Harry'ego z Privet Drive (wakacje, 1997 r.) stracił ucho, gdy przypadkowo uderzyło go zaklęcie Sectumsempra. George lubił z bratem żartować i robić kawały innym. Bliźniacy byli niemalże identyczni, i z wyglądu, i z charakteru. Nie bali się konsekwencji swoich czynów, co udowadniali niejednokrotnie – choćby w bardzo efektowny sposób opuszczając szkołę. Nie byli jednak złośliwi (zwykle) ani nie chcieli nikomu wyrządzić krzywdy (może tylko niewielką...), za to cechowali się wielkim optymizmem i poczuciem lojalności wobec przyjaciół. Czasem porównywano ich do Huncwotów. Relacje Rodzina Kontakty George'a z rodziną były bardzo dobre, dobrze się dogadywali, choć wspólnie z bratem, który był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i wspólnikiem we wszystkich "akcjach", często swoimi wygłupami denerwowali matkę i Percy'ego. Potrafił rozbawić wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu, bardzo kochał całą swoją rodzinę (łącznie z Percym, z którym ostatecznie się pogodził, a reszta Weasleyów również przyjęła jego przeprosiny). Społeczność Hogwartu Razem ze swoim bratem Fredem byli bardzo znani w szkole szczególnie z powodów dowcipów, jakie robili i swojej pozycji w szkolnej drużynie Gryffindoru. Wszyscy (prócz Ślizgonów) lubili Freda i George'a. Ich najlepszym przyjacielem był Lee Jordan, z którym też robili kawały. Przyjaźnił się z całą drużyną quidditcha Gryffindoru. Nauczyciele również lubili bliźniaków, lecz nie pokazywali tego na co dzień. Angelina Johnson Angelina, choć była szkolną sympatią Freda Weasleya, ostatecznie wyszła za mąż za jego brata bliźniaka. Wydarzenie to budzi sprzeczne uczucia, aczkolwiek należy wziąć pod uwagę, że związek Freda i Angeliny nie był oficjalnie potwierdzony, więc możliwe, że w ogóle nie istniał. Bracia mieli podobne gusta, więc możliwe, że z tego powodu George Weasley i Angelina zeszli się po śmierci Freda i zakończeniu Bitwy o Hogwart. Ciekawostka * Po śmierci Freda, George już nigdy nie potrafił wyczarować zaklęcia patronusa, ponieważ jego wszystkie najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia wiązały się z bratem. * Gdy na dziedzińcu Hogwartu okazało się, że Harry jednak żyje, George odwrócił się, by cieszyć się razem z Fredem. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że brat nie żyje. * Możliwe, że Molly uhonorowała swoich zmarłych braci, Gideona i Fabiana, nadając mu i Fredowi imiona rozpoczynające się na te same litery co ich. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa zadanie Freda Weasleya, George'a Weasleya oraz Lee Jordana miało miejsce w hangarze na łodzie. Chłopcy pakowali na łodzie przedmioty, które mogłyby przeszkadzać nadwrażliwym jednostkom takim jak Filch albo Umbridge. Harry musiał im pomóc w tym zadaniu, aby bliźniaki i Lee przyszli na spotkanie GD. Występowanie mały|George jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault * LEGO Dimensions Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Członkowie GD Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1978 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1989 Kategoria:Pałkarze cs:Fred a George Weasleyovi en:George Weasley et:George Weasley fr:George Weasley it:George Weasley no:Frank Wiltersen ru:Джордж Уизли tr:Fred ve George Weasley